Goodbye
by ClancyEnthusiast
Summary: Silver remembers his first moments with Blaze, as he sees her taken away by flames. How much they had in common, and how much he never got a chance to say. But it's not all bad... is it?


A/N: Here's a Silver/Blaze fic for all of you out there. It's what you'd all call a oneshot, so don't expect much of a novel. Just read it, okay?

* * *

Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise. I don't own Sonic. Or any of the characters in this fic. Got it?

And there I stood. Watching as the flames of Iblis slowly died. She had given herself up for our world. Why? Why did it have to end like this? Why wouldn't the flames accept me as their host? Just... why?

I stroked the star shaped quills across my forehead, and began to recount our numerous memories. I remembered how we met on that magical day. The very day before the flames of disaster began to ravage the land. When the sky was blue, and black clouds of smoke did not blot out the sun. When vast oceans stretched out beyond the horizon, and when burning magma did not pain your eyes. Our world was beautiful back then. That's why we fought so fiercly to protect it.

I met her, in the center of a lush forest. There was a lake, and ducks happily waded across the surface. Back then, the sound of a duck quacking would always tickle me inside, and I would chuckle to myself. I was young at the time.

We met completely by accident. She was taking a casual stroll through the forest. She lived in a large palace just outside of the location, being a princess and all. I was sitting on an overturned log. That was the also the day I discovered my powers. I had been so shocked, when I mistakingly shattered a pot with my mind, that I completely bolted out of my house. My mother and father called after me, but I could barely here them. The only thing going through my head was, "Oh my goodness! What happened. Was that me? Am I a monster or something?!"

I ran out into the forest, letting tree branches tear at my fur, and leaves would stick to my quills. I found a log and took a seat on it. Following my father's advice for when I was flustered, I began to take a few deep breaths. Picking the orange leaves from my head, I sighed.

And then I heard a twig snapping. I spun around and jumped out of my seat. Out she came, from the brush. I think I blushed then, for her sudden appearance began to warm my heart.

"H-hello?" I managed to utter. My cheeks felt hot.

She smiled a teeny tiny little smile, giving me a vibe as if she was scared, or confused, or maybe she just wasn't in the mood to talk.

"What's wrong?" She asked. It was then that I realized I was shaking, quite violently too.

"Nothing..." I whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh."

She walked over and took a seat next to me. I did not look at her, rather, I awkwardly twiddled my thumbs. I was being very obvious, something was wrong.

"I guess there is something." I said.

"What is it?"

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you. It's pretty scary." I wondered if she would stay and talk, or run away screaming. I held out my hand for her to take. She just looked strangely at it, and frowned.

Confused, I looked down, and saw that her hands were fully concealed in her sleaves.

"Sorry." I said, not really sure why I was apologizing.

She shook her head. "It's nothing." She decided to hold out her hand, and I took it, and we shook.

However, I felt a strange warmth, which quickly grew into a burning heat. I quickly withdrew my hand and saw that her hands were on fire. Shocked, I looked down and fidgeted quite a bit, eventually falling over backwards from the log. She sighed and did not even turn to look down at me.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, I... I should leave now." She got up quickly and started out of the clearing. I reached out after her.

"No! Wait! I..." With that, she begame eaten by a turquoise light. It stopped her before she took another step, and she began to be dragged back towards me. I noticed my hand was glowing similarly, and I began to shake my head.

"No... c'mon! Stop it! Please!"

She yelped slightly as the force pulled her backwards. She fell back, into my arms. Her eyes were closed tightly. After what felt like an eternity, she slowly opened them, and looked up at me. The two of us had turned several shades of red. I placed her on her feet and the we both turned away from each other.

For the rest of the day, we talked. I told her about what happened at my home, and she began to talk of her power over fire. And I guess the rest, as they say, is history.

I reawaken from my little trip down memory lane. My eyes dart to and fro, and I realize that I'm in that very place. Strange. Of course now it's no more then a burning wasteland. The trees are gone, and in their place, lies burnt chucks of bark. The lake has long been dried up, and all that remains is the huge crater the water once filled.

Then I look up, and to my amazement, and eternal delight, I can see the smoke beginning to fade. There's still a dark haze, but... I can see splotches of blue here and there. The sky. Sunlight pours through the holes, and in the clouds, I can make out a face. _Her_ face. So, I feel my lips curl upwards, and I grin with happiness. Perhaps life still has a purpose. Our battles, our trials together. It was not in vain. Now, life in on this planet can resume. Tears flow through my eyes, as the final thought goes through my head before I put it behind me and walk away.

"Goodbye... Blaze."

* * *

A/N: Weird, it kind of just, came out as I played Silver's episode. Well, as usual, read and review. Look down... to the left. See it? There you go! Click that button. 


End file.
